


Who's the New Year's Baby?

by Redsabdlcreations



Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, F/M, Humiliation, Laxatives, Wetting, diaperchange, diaperhumping, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: In the final hours of 2020 Jake and Tori sit in their apartment, waiting for the end of the year. It's only when Tori has an idea for a little contest between the pair that the night gets interesting and the decide who will wear the sash.
Kudos: 12





	Who's the New Year's Baby?

This is a commission for stevie135.

Special thanks to my Editor, who typically only does smaller suggestions for improvements to my stories, worked with me this time around to contribute an enjoyable addition to the story."

December, 31st 2020 9:00 PM

There’s something magical in the air on New Year's Eve with people’s excitement at the year turning over palpable and the promise of new things that it’ll bring. Jake and Tori, a young couple, sat on the couch in their apartment watching the festivities of the holiday on their TV. Around them were the trappings of a normal New Year’s party: sparkly garlands framed the room along with strands of lights and small silver and gold centerpieces. As dressed up as their home was however, the apartment was quiet. It lacked the noise of guests and ruckus that came from the parties Tori would usually throw. Jake, her boyfriend, turned to her, trying to find her dark blue eyes in the comically large glasses with their lenses fit into the spaces of the number 2021. “You know,” he said, gesturing out to the room, “you didn’t have to decorate like we were having a party. I know you wanted to, but-” Tori suddenly cut him off, replacing her bored look with a wide smile while placing a finger to his lips. "You know that no matter what I'm going to go all out for a holiday, whether it be just us or a whole party." she said, her smile fading as she scanned Jake from his mop top blonde hair, past the hem of his favorite baby blue t-shirt to the diapered bottom sinking into the cushions of the couch. “Still it’s not near as much fun if I can’t show off all that snow white padding to a bunch of people at a party.”

Jake went to retort, but as soon as he opened his mouth he felt the mound of padding around his groin compress. The crinkly sounds of the diaper’s plastic shell filled his ears. He looked up to see Tori's chin length messy red hair swish as she cocked her head and a wicked smile formed along her soft face. Jake blushed, feeling a twitch of excitement down below. He could fight with all the bluster he had available, but the truth was he loved Tori teasing him, especially about his unavoidable need for padding. Whenever she pulled his pants down, exposing his diaper, he’d get red and indignant, but inside he loved it.

Without warning, Tori pulled her hand away from Jake’s padding. He looked from his poofy crotch and back to Tori whose eyes had lit up with excitement. “What?” he asked nervously, knowing that look intimately well. His girlfriend had a devious spark of inspiration behind her eyes, normally reserved for her more humiliating reveals of his diaper. “What scheme are you cooking up Tori?” Jake asked again, shifting away a little. He was never sure if she’d suddenly hogtie him and parade him through the streets or worse, since that was something she'd actually done before after all. Her smile only grew a little wider as she proposed their fun for the evening. “How about,” Tori started, reaching out and placing a soft hand on Jake’s bare thigh, “a contest?”

This was a new one for Jake; Tori hadn’t ever suggested something like this before so it took a moment for him to absorb what she’d just said. He narrowed his pale blue eyes and leaned in, curious as to what she meant. “And just what would this contest consist of ?” Jake asked. Tori didn't answer, instead leaping from the couch and running off back to their bedroom and leaving Jake alone for a moment. “What could she be up to?” he wondered, shifting nervously.

When she returned the mischievous sparkle in her eye only seemed to have intensified. The diaper in one of her hands was obvious, big, green, crinkly, and packed with tons of fluffy absorbent padding. Jake looked down to his own padding, just to check that it was still clean, his control was... shoddy at best, so there was a good chance he’d gone without noticing. However his padding was completely dry, Tori having just changed him within the last hour, so that could only mean… “Is that for you!?” Jake asked excitedly and Tori just nodded in response. “Ok, here’s the contest,” she said, holding up the other items in her hand, “I get wrapped up in a diaper just like you and we see whose padding is the dirtiest by 11:45. At midnight the loser, the one with the most used diaper, has to put on the Baby New Year outfit and be filmed for a live stream wishing everyone we know a happy new year.” In the redhead's other hand was a shiny velveteen top hat and a satin sash. From one finger dangled a large black pacifier with what looked like an impossibly big rubber nipple. “Baby New Year 2021.” Jake read out loud, shaking his head. “Why do you even have that?” he asked as Tori approached, slipping her forest green cargo pants down laboriously with her full hands. “I made it for the party,” she responded, “I’d planned to have you wear it during our party; you already wear part of the costume all the time anyway.”

As embarrassing as it would be to have to send out a video of himself dressed like that, Jake really wanted to see Tori in it, especially since it meant her diaper would be sagging so heavily. “Ok, you’re on, but first I think we need to get you out of those ‘big girl panties’ and into that padding.” Tori nodded, dropping the contest supplies on the coffee table before hooking her thumbs into the thin waistband of her green and black striped bikini style panties. With a slight wiggle of her hips she dropped the fabric down her pale thighs, leaving her in just her trademark tight black T- shirt.

Jake blushed, standing up as Tori dropped down onto the soft cushions of the couch, shimmying into position so her boyfriend could diaper her properly. “Well,” she said, “are you going to powder my bottom so we can start or what?” It took a huge effort from Jake to tear his lustful gaze away from his girlfriend's crotch and back up to her sultry eyes, along with the rectangle of plastic in her hand. “Yeah!” he shouted, blushing as he grabbed the diaper from her hands and tried to ignore the stiffening in his own padding. “Alright you tease, lift your butt.” he said with as much authority as he could muster. Tori did as she was told, still giggling at her boyfriend's aroused frustration and attempts to be in control. It was obvious to her from the tenting that was occurring in the front of his padding.

From the coffee table, he grabbed the baby oil, squirting a liberal amount into his hand. The slippery oil coated his delicate hands and as he pressed them into the porcelain skin of Tori’s thighs she released a soft “Oooh.”, moaning a little as he rubbed the flat of his palms into her muscles. It was more pressure than was needed to apply the baby oil, but enough for the coat to double as a soft massage. While the heel of his hand pressed into the thickness of her legs his fingers danced over the flat of her groin, just above her sensitive spot. “For a big clumsy diaper filler, you’ve sure got a ~~ahh~~ soft touch…” Tori said. She was still trying to tease her blonde boyfriend, but with him kneeling over her and rubbing her like he was, she found herself gasping out loud at his touch. It was hard to keep herself composed as his fingers drifted lower, spreading the oil to the delicate folds of her privates.

“OHHHH!” Tori moaned loudly, squirming against the touch only for Jake to pull his hands away suddenly. His eyes met with the pleading look his girlfriend had, only for a wicked smile of his own to spread across his normally innocent face. As if mocking her he repeated a phrase he’d heard all too often during a change. “Now, now,” Jake said, wagging a finger and picking up the baby powder from the table, “don’t be greedy you naughty girl.” Tori’s flushed face shifted from pleading to minor annoyance. “Alright,” she huffed, “you’re just having too much fun now, hurry up and finish so we can start the real fun.” Jake laughed and started sprinkling talcum powder onto Tori’s crotch with a wide smile on his face. “I was already having a lot of fun.” he thought as he pulled the massive bulging mass of padding up over her slick privates. “Who knows if it’s baby oil or something else…” Jake noted as he pulled the tapes tight and trapped her in the plastic-backed prison.

With both of them diapered the pair righted themselves on the couch. Their nappies crinkled in unison as they shifted on the couch cushions. Tori patted her diaper’s crotch before looking at Jake. “Okay, here’s the rules. One: we both remain diapered until the video, no changes, and the bathroom is completely off-limits.” Jake nodded, saying, “Not like I use it anyway.” in response. Tori nodded in agreement before continuing “Two: I know you can’t hold it so to make it fair neither will I. When I have to go I’ll just go–sound fair?” Jake chuckled at this one. He knew Tori had control as long as she was wearing big girl panties, but they’d gone through rounds of hypnosis together, as soon as she was diapered she lost almost all of it; she’d fill her pants without control, just like he would. Still, he nodded, not wanting to embarrass her more. “Three, at the end of the night the loser wears their messy padding, the sash, and the hat and has to be in the video message to all our friends. They’ll be outed as a total mush tush, sound good?” Jake nodded one last time, “Not like they don’t all already know, but yes I agree.” “Great!” Tori said, “may the biggest baby lose.”

For a bit the pair sat diapered, poking and prodding at the bulky padding between each other's legs until Jake himself decided it was really time to start the party. Even without guests , they’d made plenty of food for New Year's Eve and he decided that he wanted to tuck into all of those wonderful party favors. The blonde pushed himself up from the couch, moving towards the archway that led into the apartment’s kitchen. “Where do you think you’re going?” Tori called after him as he waddled away. “I want to enjoy those treats we made so I’m gonna start bringing out the food for us, gotta do something to actually make this a contest.” From the living room Jake heard a sound of agreement from Tori, and as he entered the kitchen he looked around making sure he was completely out of sight from his girlfriend. She had no chance of seeing whatever he decided to do. “We are really going to make this a contest.” Jake whispered to himself, grabbing the cream puffs he’d made yesterday. He set the golden baked choux pastries on the counter, leaving them momentarily and stepping to the other side of the kitchen to his girlfriend’s special cabinet. Bottles of liquid laxative, castor oil, various viscous mushy foods, diuretics, and fast-acting laxatives tabs sat waiting. "Tori’s special stash of fun things to spike my food with..." Jake whispered. It was more to make him need to use all the padding she kept stashed for him and in the long run he didn't mind it. However, never before had he gotten into this cabinet. Only now did it seem truly appropriate to turn the tables a little. “I think it’s my turn.” he chuckled, gathering a bottle of the strongest fast-acting laxative she had and a kitchen syringe from his baking drawer.

With a devious smile, while a batch of taquitos warmed in the oven Jake squirted a healthy dose of the tummy-turbulence inducing formula into each of the delectably sweet snacks. The only issue for him would be holding back from eating them himself. The pair shared a love of sweets, and he himself had been known to indulge so much his stomach would hurt, laxative or not. With every treat spiked and the savory beef-filled crunchy snacks ready Jake left the kitchen, walking back into the living room like a conquering hero, a tray of snacks in each hand. “Ohhhh are those your cream puffs?!” Tori asked, a greedy sparkle twinkling in her eye as Jake approached. He smiled and nodded in the affirmative as he set down the tray. “Eat up!” he said. It took tremendous effort for him to hold back a chuckle as Tori immediately shoved one of the treats into her mouth, devouring it in one bite. Jake, already feeling triumphant, grabbed up one of the sweet treats for himself, knowing that he could afford at least one given that Tori was already on her fourth.

December 31st, 2020 9:50 PM

It’d been only half an hour, but already Jake could see Tori struggling with the consequences of her actions. She’d ended up demolishing half of the tray of cream puffs by herself and had started pacing around the room. Her stomach was wracked by cramping as her bowels contracted, ready to send the first accident of the night into the seat of her oversized pampers. Jake however was still sitting comfortably on the couch enjoying the show, watching her pace from wall to wall in a feeble attempt to distract herself from the loud churning of her stomach. *GGGRRRRUUURRGGLLLLLE* “Uggh” Tori groaned, rocking on her heels as she gripped her stomach tightly. With a smile Jake took in a deep breath, flexing the muscles around his bladder.

*HIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS* Almost immediately the soft core of his nappy started to warm as the acrid liquid of his own pee flooded the small space between his privates and the absorbent garment. Only for moments was he left swimming before the moisture of his “accident” was wicked away and the blue diaper darkened with the containment of his pee. He watched Tori turn her head at the hissing sound, knowing well it was from her crinkle-butt boyfriend, and almost reflexively her face changed. She stopped worrying about the convulsions of her stomach and went to do what came naturally–teasing her boyfriend about his accident. “Awww” she said softly, “looks like you couldn’t stop yourself from wet-” Tori was stopped short of her teasing when she jerked suddenly, keeling over to grasp her stomach again as a sudden bout of loud flatulence trumpeted from her rear.

*PPPFFFFTTTTT* *BBBRRRPPPPTTT* “Oh no.” Tori whimpered. Jake, his padding still swelling from the dwindling stream of urine kept watching. “I may not have kept myself from wetting, but at least there’s not going to be a big mushy lump in my pants.” he taunted. The soggy blond watched his redheaded girlfriend move to retort only for the grumbling and flatulence to reach its peak. *FLLLLLOOOOOOORRRRRRPPPPPPPPP* A loud fart filled the space of the living room as the back of Tori’s diaper tented out, she groaned loudly and dropped from her bent position into a deep squat. Jake had a perfect view from his seat: not only could he sneak a peek or two down Tori’s shirt, but her beautiful legs framed the pristine white padding of her diaper perfectly. It was like a window through which he could watch the mushy gunk piling into her padding, staining its green plastic and forcing it to dip lower and lower as it heaped into the crotch of her nappy.

Jake couldn’t help himself while he watched his girlfriend mess herself; the stiffness had returned in his diaper, and he allowed his hand to wander to the front of his still warm, piss soaked nappy. With a flat touch of his fingers, he applied a slight pressure to the front of his padding, engulfing the length of his dick in the squishy heat of his accident. The blonde let out a soft gasp of his own as the sensations of his pleasurable touch flooded through him.

Before he was able to enjoy himself too much Tori stood, the final push of her uncontrollable accident leaving her body shaking from the exertion. Jake whipped his hand away from his padding, knowing that there was a good chance of “Mommy Tori” coming out to punish him for such a naughty act. Luckily for him it didn’t seem like Tori had noticed as she shuffled past him, her thighs bowed out noticeably wider so that she didn’t compress the fresh load in her nappy with her legs. “Where are you going?” Jake joked as she passed by. “I need something to drink after all that," she responded breathlessly. "I’m parched.”

December 31st, 2020 10:08 PM

Waddling into the kitchen, Tori found herself hanging her head, her spirit almost as low as her diaper hung. She couldn’t believe she’d messed herself first and grumbled as she shuffled around the room, looking for something to sate her thirst. The punch bowl in the fridge caught her eye immediately, and without looking for a glass she grabbed the ladle and took a deep drink of the sweet fruit juice. The red liquid dripped from the corners of her mouth as she gulped it down. “Ahhh, that’s so much better.” As Tori wiped the sticky liquid from her mouth she caught the time on the microwave. “10:12!” she remarked, sputtering a little bit when she realized how close to the deadline she was for their contest. “I figured he’d be sitting on way more mush by now…” the redhead said to herself, “If I don’t speed things along, I’m going to be our star for the show tonight.” She’d been humiliated enough by Jake’s flagrant teasing already, she didn’t need any more of it. Even when diapered, Tori was far more used to being the one in control. “Okay,” she said quietly, pulling out the punch from the fridge and carrying the bowl to her cabinet of goodies, “I think it’s time to have little Jakey make some mush. I never specified that Mommy Tori’s special punch couldn’t make an appearance after all.” With her mood improving by the minute Tori dropped tablet after tablet of Ex-Lax into the bowl of punch along with a few sheets of her special, meltable aphrodisiac to spice up the night for herself. “I do love watching that crinkle-butt get all blushy after all…” With a renewed mischievous sparkle in her eye Tori filled one 20 oz baby bottle with the new sweet potion and another with mostly water, pouring in just enough of the punch to maintain the same color liquid as Jake's. “At least now it’s heavily diluted and knowing his love of this punch he won’t be able to stop at one bottle.”

Jake, still on the couch, watched Tori return from the kitchen. In one arm she cradled the giant punch bowl and in her other hand, she held the two bottles ready for drinking. His eyes lit up as she returned, realizing he’d forgotten one of the best parts of the New Years' celebration. “The punch!” he exclaimed. “That’s right.” Tori giggled as she set the bowl down on the coffee table among their half decimated snack selection. Almost immediately the soggy blond reached for the ladle in the punch bowl, ready to drink straight from the source just as Tori had done. She was quick to interrupt his path however, slipping the massive glass baby bottle imprinted with dinosaurs into his grasping hands before he reached the bowl itself. Without pause she plopped her messy bottom onto the couch, feeling the contents of her diaper squish and conform to the curvature of her bottom as she sank in. Tori’s trademark wicked smile returned as Jake sucked down the bottle in his hands within minutes, asking for a refill immediately after.

Tori was happy to oblige, filling his bottle once again with the sweet red liquid so full of her special cocktail that, soon enough, would hopefully leave her favorite toy with a bigger load in his pants than she had in hers. With a happy sigh, Tori took a sip from her own bottle, the diluted liquid within shimmering between the printed caricatures of soft hued alpacas. She eyed the other half of the plate of cream puffs in front of her, grabbing one and munching on its soft exterior and the velvety stripe of strawberry cream contained within between sips of her punch.

December 31st, 2020 10:45 PM

It didn’t take long for Tori’s devious concoction to run its course through poor unknowing Jake’s body. In the time since she’d brought it out he’d drunk 5 bottles of it on his own, all while Tori still worked on her first. This merged with his own spiked cream puff that he’d eaten and the multitude of other salty snacks left him gripping his own stomach much like his girlfriend had been doing an hour ago. That wasn’t all either–for whatever reason his sense of feeling felt heightened. From next to him Tori whispered into his ear, blowing soft air against the nape of his neck and threatening to squish his diaper by humping into it with her own. *HISSSSSSSS* Even as they sat there the soft hiss of Tori pissing herself emanated from her waist. Rather than getting embarrassed for adding to her diaper’s sag she just leaned into Jake again, bringing her lips a mere inch away from his ear. “Hear that?” she asked in a seductive whisper, causing Jake to shiver a little. “I’m wetting myself right now… Just pouring all that punch into my thirsty padding, making it so much heavier.” It all left the poor blonde very bothered, and as he felt a similar roiling to what Tori must have felt earlier, he came to a realization. “She spiked me!” Jake thought, rocking on the couch and pretending that he didn’t hear the rumbling in his own tummy or see the tented part of his padding. *GRRRRMMMMBBBLLLL*

*PPPBBBBTTTTT* He knew he couldn’t hold back what he was about to do, only wait for it to happen. When he felt the loud rumbling subside a little only to become bouts of soft flatulence only slightly muffled by his piss soaked padding, he slowly stood. As he shifted, his sphincter muscles contracted automatically, forcing a small torrent of mess into the back of his padding despite his best attempts at control. *BBBRRRPPPPP* Casually, or at least as casually as he could, Jake knelt down, then moving onto all fours and stuck his diapered rump directly in the air. Now, with a comfortable position found, he pushed. *BBBBLLLOOOORRRPPPP* Jake's effort forced a long snaking log of his own excrement against his pillowy diaper, causing the back of the plastic shell to ripple due to the force of his own mess. The blonde groaned as his rosebud twitched and the heat of his own mess piled into his nappy like frosting squeezed out from a piping bag. Instead of topping a cake though, this “frosting” filled his padding quickly, causing its bulky crotch to dip and balloon slightly just to contain its bulk. While he filled his diaper helplessly Jake also found that same sensitivity causing another stirring in his nappy, He wasn’t sure of the reason for his unwilling horniness at this moment, but the sensations of his body pushing and the heat piling just below his taint felt… good. Almost subconsciously he bucked his hips, causing the dipping crotch of his diaper to swing below him.

He stopped when he heard Tori cackling above him, her hand pressed into the front of her own padding. Jake, with everything he had in him, fought the urges to give in to the pleasurable influence of his diaper. Instead, he pushed, using all the might his weak muscles had to finish the messing process as fast as possible. Jake stood with the new weight of his plastic-backed bathroom dipping between his legs. Tori and his roles had been totally reversed as she sat laughing at the shameless display he’d just done while playing with her own diapered crotch. There were a lot of thoughts rushing through his head at that moment, but the main one was how thirsty he felt. It was almost as if he’d run a marathon! Despite suspecting its hand in his accident Jake snatched the dino bottle from the table, downing its contents within seconds. At no point did it occur to him that maybe he should consider fetching a different drink choice from the kitchen.

December 31st, 2020 11:02 PM

Both Jake and Tori were on even ground, each eating the other’s spiked food. Once both the punch and cream puffs were fully gone they’d fully locked themselves into a cycle. The laxatives in their system kept them pushing load after load of stinky mush into their pampers and the constant voiding forcing them to eat more as they were ravenously hungry after such hard exertions. This eating fueled their bodies’ need to void. The pair had effectively turned themselves into constant mush producing machines.

December 31st, 2020 11:17 PM

Jake returned with another plate of snacks only to find Tori bent over the couch, adding to the sag of her already bloated diaper. *PPPRRRRFFFBBBPPP* With a wide swing, the blonde smacked his girlfriend’s expanding diapered butt, causing her to yelp a little in surprise. “Best be careful,” Jake teased, “if you keep it up like that you’re going to be my adorable little Baby New Year.” His voice was confident, but he found himself unsure seeing as already he’d wet and messed a few times and the weight of his padding seemed impossibly heavy with the four tapes on his nappy doing their best to hold the elastic waistband tight to his slender hips. As he reached for some oatmeal raisin cookies, his only consolation was that Tori wasn’t going to be stopping any time soon either.

December 31st, 2020 11:31 PM

While they danced slowly in their living room together sweetly, their favorite slow song playing in the background, Tori noticed her boyfriend shake a little. Even as they swayed together, arms around the other, he prepared to poop himself. *FLLLPPP* The redhead wanted to tease him at that moment, to grasp his obvious erection and squish his diaper against him, but she stopped herself as they moved, laying her head against his shoulder instead and enjoying the nice moment. Diapers were a part of their life, and while she loved embarrassing her giant baby boy it didn’t have to be all about making him blush. Instead, as her bladder let loose a warm leaky *HISSSSSSS* Tori hummed along to the music, listening to Jake's rhythmic heartbeat as the pair danced.

December 31st, 2020 11:43 PM

With only a couple minutes remaining before the contest’s end, the couple was resting on the couch after having moved around quite a bit while dancing. Jake, despite being the expert on stuffed padding on rears, couldn’t help but let his nerves get the best of him after seeing how close in size his and Tori’s diapers were. “Hers looks a little bit smaller than mine! This isn’t looking good for me, but what can I possibly do!?” He gave a quick glance in Tori’s direction after noticing some movement from her before returning to his contemplation. “There’s barely any ti-” Jake suddenly did a discreet double take to look at Tori again. The movement he’d seen in the corner of his vision was actually her moving her arms to clutch her abdomen. “Is this my chance? There’s only a minute left before I’m out of time, and I know she can hold it for at least that long if she concentrates. I need to do the thing she’d least expect me to do so I can surprise that last smidgen of control straight into her diaper. Then, as they say, confidence is key!”

Jake straightened up his posture as much as he could on the couch cushion, preparing for his greatest feat yet. Standing up confidently, he turned to Tori, coincidentally feeling the need to stretch and yawn “It’s alright to let go into your little girl underwear and admit defeat, baby.” *~mmmmmmh~* “What do you say to letting Daddy Jake change you after-” As he reached the apex of his stretch with his hands in the air and his body tensed, an unbidden weight in his stomach dropped with the speed and force of a meteor entering the atmosphere, giving Jake enough time to get out a startled “Urk!?” before a semi solid load of his feces shot out of his body causing the bottom of his diaper to dip several centimeters from the velocity alone. Burst after burst of mush voided from his body and Jake could only move into a more comfortable crouching position to help the shameful process along, dashing any of his hopes for winning the contest as his pampers were packed tight with more rancid mush than he thought possible.

Following his final crushing explosion into his fluff-filled padding, Jake stayed crouching with the seat of his diaper scraping the floor beneath him. He was too ashamed from having his body betray him right at such a crucial moment, leaving him at his lowest point that night, until he heard Tori speak to him softly, “I’d be glad to have Baby Daddy Jake change me later, but for now what do you say we both have one more cookie to celebrate a mess well done?” Looking up, Jake saw her wink and realized that wallowing in shame wasn’t going to do him any good as he regained his growing arousal, which was only amplified by the even larger mush-filled padding around his waist. As Jake rose to his feet he heard a rumbling *FFRRRTT* from Tori’s rear, but her diaper didn’t change in size. He shook his head as he realized Tori had never been at risk of unloading further, his desperate victory plan failed from the start.

December 31st, 2020 11:45 PM

The time had finally come to judge the results, and as the pair stood side by side, examining the other’s stained, distended sack of stinky mush–as well as their own–the winner became clear. Poor Jake's padding sagged lower than Tori’s by 2 full inches even with his swollen member tenting the front of the now completely soaked and packed padding. “Looks like we have our Baby New Year.” Tori cooed, grabbing the hem of Jake’s shirt and pulling it off in one swift motion. He shivered a little feeling another drop in his stomach as the satin sash proclaiming him as Baby New Year 2021 draped over his shoulder. He tried his best to avoid Tori’s gaze as she dropped the small top hat attached to a hairband onto his head. Still, he caught her flashing him a smile, and it wasn’t even her mischievous one. Tori was legitimately having fun dressing him and setting up for his punishment for losing. It caused Jake to soften his soreness about losing a little as he was glad that what originally looked to be a boring holiday for the two had become such a fun event, one that he was glad to say he participated in. With their gazes locked Tori took the opportunity to shove the nipple of the pacifier into Jake's mouth, which he suckled instinctively.

Still, as Tori waddled off to their room to grab her laptop and camera to set up the stream of his humiliation he couldn’t help but wish their roles were reversed, especially with his arousal as out of control as it was at this moment. Jake would have loved to see his girlfriend in this position rather than be trapped in it himself. Tori reentered the room, her arms full carrying a tripod, camera, and laptop. This alone was enough to make her walk difficult, but adding on to it was the padding and the way it forced her thighs apart making it all the more laborious. Jake tried to shuffle forward to help only for Tori to stop him. “No!” she called, setting the pile onto the couch and holding her hands up, “You’re in the perfect spot right there, the banner is right behind you and everything. Don’t you dare move Mush Butt, just wait till I get everything set up." Jake did as he was told, this was after all the punishment for losing the contest...

December 31st, 2020 11:58 PM. Two Minutes till Midnight

After a short wait for Tori to set up the camera and the stream, the time had come, and before he knew it Jake’s diapered state was being broadcast to the entire internet with the usernames of almost all of the couple's friends popping up in the small live chat. Those watching were greeted by Jake in his sash and top hat, standing in a bow-legged stance to allow the dipping crotch of his padding to swing freely, the weight of multiple messes causing his nappy to sag lower than he thought possible. From off-screen Tori piped up. “Hi everybody, thanks for tuning into our New Years stream to see Big Baby New Year in all his glory. Normally you’d see little Jakey here at our party, but with no party this year I still wanted to find a way to show my mushbutt off to you all. Why don’t you give them a little spin Jake, really show them the damage you did to your padding tonight.”

December 31st, 2020, 11:59 PM. One Minute till Midnight

Jake, now beet red, complied with Tori’s command as best he could, spinning laboriously before the camera. “What a good baby Boy he is,” the redhead said, licking her lips in anticipation, “and now instead of a ball drop tonight our little Baby New Year is going to drop a load in his pants exactly at midnight!” Jake couldn’t believe what he was hearing and shook his head vigorously at the camera, hoping against hope that what Tori claimed wasn’t real. However, she strode forward, presenting her own stinky sagging diapered butt to the camera and he knew he didn’t have much of a choice. “I know I heard that tummy of yours rumbling. You have one more in you don’t you Jake.” He went to retort through the plastic mouth guard of the pacifier only to stop short as Tori pressed the flat of her hand against his still throbbing member though the warm, squishy core of his nappy. Jake gasped involuntarily, feeling a wave of horniness overtake his senses as the clock ticked closer to midnight. “Don’t you want to push it all out for Mommy?” The diapered redhead whispered in his ear, rubbing her hand slowly along his padding, “I might even take care of this other problem for you and let you make stickies in your diaper if you do.” Jake nodded feverishly as Tori smiled and looked back at the camera. “Good,” she said, still rubbing the crotch of his nappy. “Now count along with me, ok?” In unison, with Jake groaning in between each number, the pair counted down the final seconds of 2020 “5...4...3...2...1.”

January 1st, 2021 12:00 AM

*BBBRRRRAAAPPPP* As the clock struck midnight Jake bore down with everything he had, forcing another mess into the seat of his pants while Tori’s hand brought him to an explosive release. “OOOOHHHHH I’M MAKING CUMMIES WHILE I MESS MY PAMPERS” he yelled as his member sprayed the wrecked padding with hours of built-up sexual frustration. While her partner shook with explosive emissions on camera Tori cupped the bottom of his padding, presenting it to the lens of the recording device. “Happy New Year!” she said excitedly, moving to push her boyfriend down with the intention of humping her diaper into his, “Looks like it’ll be another year of diapers for the both of us!”

You can find my commission info on  
Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179  
or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968  
You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412  
Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works  
Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations  
if you are interested in placing a commission, I'm fairly backed up at the moment but I'll let you know a timetable as fast as possible


End file.
